


Karizma Analitika

by politicaltrash



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Politics, Romanc, Vona Gábor - Freeform, affér, hungary - Freeform, magyar, politika, szerelem
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicaltrash/pseuds/politicaltrash
Summary: Madács Eliza egészen biztos volt benne, hogy egyetemi tanulmányai folyamán mindent megismerhetett a politika legsötétebb bugyrairól. Úgy érezte, készen áll, hogy Ő maga is részese legyen ennek a kiszámíthatatlan világnak. Azzal azonban nem számolt, hogy  munkája során szembe kell néznie azzal a hírhedt politikussal is, akin jövőbeli karrierje múlhat. Hamar rá kell jönnie, hogy senkiben nem bízhat, az emberség ismeretlen fogalom és a szerelem egyszerűen összeférhetetlen a hivatásával. Első pillantásra legalábbis minden erre utalt...





	1. prológus

## prológus

A Kálvin téri sarki kávézó családias hangulata olyan állandó tényező volt az életemben, ami nem hittem, hogy valaha meg fog változni. Arra pláne nem számítottam, hogy én magam leszek a szikra, ami kirobbantja a kellemetlen közjátékot.

– Elment az eszed?! – hüledezett barátnőm, olyan koordinálatlan mozdulatokkal, hogy túlcukrozott kapucsínója majdnem a padlón végezte. – Miért vállaltad el a munkát?

– Fizetnek érte – szúrtam oda a kelleténél kicsit ridegebben, mint akartam.

Védelmemre szóljon, hogy Nóri hónapok óta nyaggat azzal, mikor szerzek végre egy rendes munkát, és mikor végre itt a lehetőség, visszacsinálná az egészet.

– Hát nekem aztán soha nem tudnának annyit fizetni, hogy a Jobbiknál dolgozzak – vetett rám felsőbbrendű pillantást.

– Nóri... Azt még te sem gondolhatod, hogy politikai és újságírói tanulmányokkal az ölembe ejtenek egy kényelmes, online marketinges állast. Ami azt illeti, nem is vágyom ilyesmire. Náluk sajtóreferens gyakornokként rengeteg tapasztalatra tehetek szert – nyertem vissza nyugodt hangnemem.

– Gyakornok? – csapott le barátnőm az egyetlen támadható pontra... Nyilván.

– Nem olyan gyakornokság, mint az egyetemen volt. Csak, ha nem vagyok megfelelő "utód", akkor elküldhetnek kifizetés nélkül – sóhajtottam fáradtan.

– Szóval pár hónapig kihasználják a tudásod és csók.

– Szó sincs ilyesmiről, de gondolom te se mondanál ilyesmit, ha egy másik pártnál lenne üresedés – húztam magamhoz közelebb fekete presszómat.

– Én tényleg örülök neked, Eliza, csak félek, hogy nem a megfelelő helyen kamatazatod a tehetséged.

_Na ekkora hülyeséget is rég hallottam..._ Poltika és újságírás. A két szenvedélyem és rossz helyen lennék?

– Hál' Istennek elég idős vagyok, hogy ezt egyedül is el tudjam dönteni – kontráztam azonnal, egy hajtásra kiürítve csészém maradékát.

– Jajj, nem kell rögtön megsértődni!

_Hogy nem szakad le az ég..._ Provokál és még ő csitítgat engem.

– Nem sértődtem meg, csak fáradt vagyok a vitához. Mesélj inkabb az esküvőtökről! – bíztattam a legőszintébb mosollyal, amit ki tudtam préselni magamból.

Ezzel nyert ügyem volt. Ő békén hagyja az állásomat, én pedig a koffein homályán át huszadszorra is meghallgathatom, milyen nehéz rávenni a pasikat, hogy segítsenek a nagy nap leszervezésében. Habár minden elismerésem Miláné, aki olyan mérhetetlen türelemmel hallgatja meg Nóri véget nem érő problémáit a fodrásszal vagy a cateringessel, amihez nekem sose lenne idegzetem. Így én megkaptam a lelkes, _"Jajj teremtőm, férjhez megyek 5 hónap múlva!"_ felimsereseket és a babaterveket. Ez pont annyi volt, amit még be tudott fogadni a szervezetem. Ugyan néha elkeserített a meztelen valóság.

Nóri 25 évesen készen áll, hogy hozzámenjen élete párjához és jól fizető állása mellett belekóstoljon az anyaság örömeibe.

Én 25 évesen örülök, hogy megengedhettem magamnak egy új, bordó fotelt az Ikeából, amit a azonnal kisajátított a világ leglustább macskája.

Azt ekkor még persze nem tudhattam, hogy pár hónap múlva visszasírom majd az unalmas estéket és a magányos borozgatásokat.


	2. triumvirátus

## triumvirátus

Tizenöt perc múlva már nem is számoltam, mióta ácsoroghattam a ruhásszekrényem előtt. Kitartóan szemeztem tíz polcnyi ruhával, de csak nem sikerült választ találnom a visszatérő kérdésre:  _Mégis mit vegyek fel?_

Nyilván volt a fejemben egy elképzelés, de erre a jelenlegi gardróbom nem adta áldását. Túl markáns, túl turis, túl angol, túl nem-angol, túl Amélia, túl én. Ebben a sorrendben hajigáltam ki szegény gönceimet. Ők igazán nem tehettek semmiről, egyszerűen csak véresen komolyan vettem az első benyomás fontosságát.

Amikor jelentkeztem az állásra, valami nevenincs közvetítőcég HR-esével kellett elbeszélgetnem, ami nem követelt meg annyi eleganciát, mint a mai nap. Ma ugyanis a párt központi irodájában kell majd helyt állnom. Pontosan tudtam, hogy több tucatnyi jelentéktelen kézfogás, megbeszélés és útbaigazítás vár még rám. Ezekre a legkevésbé sem vágytam, de a munkával járó kihívásokat annál inkább. Mindig is szerettem a kirakósokat, rejtvényeket, később pedig a szabaduló szobás játékokat. Ezek olyan kihívást jelentettek, amiket nem lehetett mindig józan paraszti ésszel megoldani. Kellett hozzájuk a nyitott gondolkodásmód és némi kreativitás. A mostani munkámra is úgy akartam tekinteni, mintha a Jobbik személyes Sherlock Holmes-a lennék. Persze ehhez a valóságban közöm nem volt, de azért álmodozni szabad.

– Ez lesz – határoztam el magam végül, előhalászva szürke szövetnadrágom.

Nagy kísértésbe hozott krémszínű ruhám is, de már javában benne jártunk a télben, és úgy döntöttem, többet ér az egészségem, mint egy perfekt belépő.

– Szólj majd rám Monet, hogy ne a konyhába öljem minden pénzem! – kiáltottam a nappaliba.

Habár nem érkezett válasz, ismertem már annyira bundás barátomat, hogy tetszhalott állapotában is tudomásul veszi, a rengeteg pihenés közepette neki is jutott egy feladat.

– Ígérem, ha szétszaggatod pár régi göncöm, veszek neked hazafele tonhalat! – fogadkoztam nyöszörögve, ahogy belepréseltem magam a harisnyába.

Erre már egy elégedett nyávogást kaptam válaszul.  _Tudtam én, hogy megvesztegethető._

– De a virágos borzalomhoz egy karommal se érj, mert a nővérem elevenen felfal!

Monet megengedett magának egy felháborodott fújást szavaimra, hiszen ha lehet, ő még jobban rühellte azt a divat elleni bűncselekményt, mint én.

Az öltözködés után már rutingyakorlat-szerűen csináltam a dolgokat. Egyszerre mostam a fogam és varázsoltam pár szolid hullámot a hajamba. Púderezés közben beerőszakoltam a szemembe mindkét kontaktlencsét és a sál megkötése mellett jutott időm kikészíteni egy nagy adag nassolni valót Monet-nak.

– Este hat körül jövök haza, addig igyekezz jó fiú lenni! Szeretlek! – köszöntem el bundás barátomtól, mielőtt becsaptam volna magam mögött az ajtót.

_Szeretlek? Mintha lenne életem, te jó ég! Eliza, kit akarsz becsapni?_

 

♚ • ♛

 

Út közben nem tudtam megállni, hogy ne igyak még egy kávét. Bűntudat nélkül hagytam ott minden aprómat a Pagony kávézóban. Az mondjuk már más kérdés, hogy két perc múlva meg is bántam, mert egy cirkáló földszintes kutyát csak úgy sikerült kikerülnöm, hogy a kávém fele a nemrég kitisztíttatott szövetkabátomon landolt.

_Ezt gondolom kurvára megérdemeltem. Mi van veled karma? Békén hagytam a nővérem ruháját!_

Hát az angyali mosolyos nagy belépőm elmaradt, de legalább még időben odaértem az irodához. A vastag üvegajtón belépve kicsit inamba szállt a bátorság, de még sikerült többé-kevésbé magabiztosan tudatnom a portással, hogy nem vendégként vagy ügyfélként érkeztem.

– Ez lesz pár hétig a kártyája – nyújtotta át a plasztik bilétát –, amíg párt vezetősége nem ad magácskának engedélyt állandó belépőhöz.

_Magácskának... a hideg ráz ettől a szótól._

– Köszönöm!

– Ne olyan sietősen, kisasszony! Az első beléptetéshez szüksége lesz kíséretre!

– Kíséretre?

– Igen. Majd a Dórika felkíséri.

_Nem tudom ki az a Dórika, de már most sajnálom._

– Már felszóltam neki – tette hozzá gyorsan a bajszos portás, miután észrevette, milyen kétségebe esett arcot vágok.

Nem mertem újra köszönetet mondani, mert már így is sikerült elérnie, hogy kiscsoportos ovisnak érezzem magam, aki dadus nélkül még a mosdóba sem mehet el.

Magamban párszor elátkoztam a hétfői napot – mert erre nyilván mindent rá lehet fogni –, míg végül _'Dórika'_ egyszer csak feltűnt a semmiből.

– Üdvözlöm! Ne haragudjon, ha megvárattam! Vitéz Dorottya vagyok, de kérem, hívjon csak Dórinak. Ön minden bizonnyal az egyik új gyakornokunk – nyújtott kezet kedves mosollyal.

 _Egyik_  új gyakornok?

– Madács Eliza, nagyon örülök – viszonoztam a kézfogást.

– Jöjjön, máris felkísérem! Bemutatom a legfontosabb embereknek, aztán körbe vezetem az irodában. A másik gyakornok úgy tíz perce érkezett meg, de ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy együtt járjuk körbe a helyet.

Biztatónak szánt mosolya sajnos az ellenkező hatást érte el. Fortyogtam belül a tudattól, hogy ezt az „apró" információt elfelejtette közölni ikszipszilon HR-s néni. Több gyakornok egy helyre? Minden bizonnyal meg fognak versenyeztetni minket. Még csak az hiányozna, hogy a végén Nóri  _„én megmondtam"_  arckifejezését kelljen néznem hetekig.

– Nagyon jól hangzik – préseltem ki magamból egy diplomatikus mosolyt.

 _Fenét hangzik jól! Milyen elvetemült idióta ne akarna némi előnyt egy versenyben?_  Bárki is legyen a másik pályázó, biztos, hogy olyan ostoba, mint egy átlagos kerti törpe.

– Itt majd jobbra – terelt közben Dóri az irodába.

Olyan mérges voltam, hogy megijedni is elfelejtettem, és végül szegény 'azt-se-tudom-mi-a-beosztásának' kellett tovább tessékelnie egy kisebb konferenciaterembe.

– Szóval... – vett egy mély levegőt idegenvezetőm, aki szerintem közel állt egy kisebbfajta ájuláshoz –... Ráner Bálint, bemutatom Madács Elizát. Eliza, Bálint.

Alaposan végigmértem vetélytársamat. Kezdjük ott, hogy hímnemű volt és egyáltalán nem egy csúnya példány. Elegánsan kócos, vállig érő szőke haja mélykék, örvénylő íriszpárt keretezett. Csontos, határozott vonású arcának éke egy karakteres, nagy orr volt. Hosszú végtagjait vastag pulóver takarta, de ennek ellenére is érzékelni lehetett, hogy edzésben van. Az összképet végül megkoronázta a legsunyibb félmosoly, amit valaha láttam.

Azonnal megéreztem a vesztemet.

– Szép neve van, Eliza – bókolt a fiú kezet rázva.

Nem azt mondom, a maga egyediségében kifejezetten lehengerlő volt a srác, de én csak egy B-kategóriás Lokit és a macskám idegesítő hízelgését láttam benne. Másokon talán igen, de rajtam nem fog kifogni némi sárm és jómodor.

– Köszönöm – feleltem végül kellő udvariassággal, de rögtön utána Dórihoz fordultam. – Nekem azt mondták, hogy csak egy gyakornokot vesznek fel.

A fiatal nő láthatóan elhűlt lényegre törő „kérdésemen", mert pár pillanatig nem jött ki hang a torkán.

– Nos, igen... Én is ebben a hitben éltem, de a párt vezetősége végül úgy döntött, hogy két gyakornokot vegyünk fel. A kezdettől fogva önök bizonyultak a legrátermettebbnek, de ez a munka óriási felelősséggel jár. Biztonságosabbnak látták... láttuk, hogyha az első időszakban két emberre bízzuk a külső kommunikációt – magyarázta a lehető legdiplomatikusabban.

A végére már oda se figyeltem. Megakadtam az 'eleinte' szónál, és a szemem sarkából láttam, hogy valószínűleg a srác is ezen agyal.

– Tehát egy ideig mindketten maradhatunk, utána az egyikünk repül? – vette át a kínos kérdések stafétáját Ráner.

Szegény Dóri... még két vagy három ilyen kérdés, és hívhatjuk a mentőket.

– Ez a teljesítményüktől függ. Igazából van keretünk rá, hogy akár több éven keresztül is fenntartsunk két pozíciót ezen a területen, de ha az értékelők nem lesznek megelégedve a munkájukkal, akkor egyiküktől sajnos meg kell válnunk. Drasztikus esetben mindkettejüktől.

– Szuper – vigyorodott el a fiú.

_Ja, nagyon szuper._

– Van még kérdésük?

Dóri megkönnyebbülésére megráztuk a fejünket.

– Ez esetben kérem, kövessenek!

Dóri készségesen bemutatott minket vagy húsz kollégának, akiknek a neveit természetesen nem tudtam megjegyezni, de azt észben tartottam, hogy van egy kampánytervező, aki úgy néz ki, mint Chris Hemsworth. Csak az fránya gyűrű ne lett volna az ujján.

A bemutatkozásokat a főbb helyszínek követték, pár íratlan szabály ismertetése, és végül a híres  _Felső Szint_ , ahova csak a vezetőség járhat, és azok kiváltságos munkatársak, akik közvetlenül a kezük alá dolgoznak.

– Nem izgalmas? – suttogta közelebb hajolva Ráner.

– Pontosan mi?

– Mindjárt belépünk a triumvirátus tróntermébe.

Persze hallottam az urbánus legendákat. Azt, hogy anno a Jobbikot három férfi alapította. Balogh Tibor, Gajdos Imre és Vona Gábor, de közülük mindenki csak az utóbbi névhez tud arcot kapcsolni, pedig valójában tényleg mindhármuk képességei kellettek, hogy idáig eljusson a párt.

Balogh Tibort én mindig is úgy láttam, mint egy élő-lélegző stresszlabdát. Még soha nem volt idegösszeomlása, pedig az összes szarság az ő vállára nehezedett. Elképesztő szervezési képességekkel áldotta meg a sors, amit tovább erősített az a tény, hogy a mendemondák szerint több összeköttetéssel rendelkezik, mint a CIA.

Gajdos Imre a csendestárs. Igazából a párt elméje, akit soha nem lehet látni. Egy átlagos halandónak lövése sincs, hogy pontosan, mit csinál, és mi történik a magánéletében. Ha véletlenül nem láttam volna meg egyszer egy rendezvényen, meg lennék győződve, hogy csak egy kitalált figura.

És akkor ott van a Jobbik arca, Vona Gábor. A trió legkarizmatikusabb személye. A párt közönség felé vetített támpillére. Nélküle valószínűleg fele ennyire sem lennének népszerűek. És ez bizonyosan nem csak amiatt a mélybarna szempár miatt van, ami több titkot sejtet, mint a Pentagon.

Hogy kíváncsi voltam-e rájuk? Ez olyan kérdés, mint hogy szeretek-e levegőt venni. Nyilvánvalóan érdekelt mindhárom férfi – szigorúan jellemrajzi szempontból –, de erősen kételkedtem, hogy az ajtó mögött akárcsak egy hús-vér ember is lézeng.

– Ezt vehetem egy nemnek? – nézett rám kérdően Ráner.

– Nehezen jövök izgalomba egy üres irodától.

Ezen egy pillanatig elgondolkozott.

– Pedig több dolgot elárulhat a tulajdonosairól, mint gondolnád.

Felvontam a szemöldököm. Ez olyan hamiskás megállapítás. A nővérem szokott ilyen elvont gondolatokkal bombázni. Imádom őt, de szerintem senkit nem lehet csak az alapján megítélni, milyen a közvetlen környezete. Van olyan eset, amikor nagyon is segít, de nem hiszem, hogy azok az emberek, akiknek eleve félteniük kell a magánéletüket, szennyesként kiteregetik jellemük töredékeit egy munkahelyen.

– Nem hiszel nekem – állapította meg rövidesen.

– Ne vedd magadra, szinte senkinek nem hiszek.

– A pasidnak akkor nem lehet könnyű dolga.

– Nincs is.

Hogy van-e jelen pillanatban barátom? Nincs. Erről kell tudnia Ránernek? Cseppet sem. Mégse hazudtam neki, csak elhallgattam a mondat végét. Az meg már más kérdés, hogy észrevétlenül rávett: tegeződjünk. Viszont Ráner végre csöndben maradt, és beléphettünk Dóri után a híres „trónterembe".

A lélegzetem is elállt.

Nem, nem volt bent senki, de Ránernek félig igaza volt.

Az iroda, habár közös használatban volt, szinte üvöltött tulajdonosainak jelleméről. A berendezés nem is lehetett volna eltérőbb. Az egyik sarokban egy hatalmas, öreg, de drágának tűnő ébenfa asztal terpeszkedett, mögötte pedig egy megviselt barna műbőr forgószék. A másik szegletben egy füstös színű üvegasztal helyezkedett el egy minimalista fekete irodai székkel. Az szoba éke viszont egyértelműen a magasított mélybordó bársonyfotel volt, előtte a legimpozánsabb szekreterrel, amit valaha láttam.

Butaságnak hangzik, de éreztem a jelenlétüket.

Balogh fáradtan ásítozott a barna forgószékben. Időnként megmasszírozta lüktető halántékát és oda se figyelve nyúlt rég kihűlt kávéja után. Észre sem vett. Gondolatai között a méteres papírhalom járhatott, ami tornyosulva magasodott a hatalmas asztal összes szabad négyzetcentiméterén.

Gajdos higgadtan méregetett a szoba másik sarkából és őszes borostáját végigsimítva ráncolta össze időnként a homlokát. Jegesen kék szemeitől kirázott a hideg. Lezser eleganciájához tökéletesen illet az üvegasztal és az egyszerű fekete szék. Ám nem tudtam sokáig lekötni a figyelmét, hamar elunta tanulmányozásomat és áttért Balogh tanulmányázáshoz.

Így siklott át a tekintetem Vonára. Szigorú arcát egyenesen felém fordította. Elképesztően kényelmetlenül éreztem magam, ahogy rendületlenül farkasszemet nézett velem. Mélybarna íriszei egyenesen a vesémig hatoltak. Nyitott könyvnek éreztem magam előtte, ez pedig teljesen kiborított. Nem tudtam megfigyelni őt, mert még az elmém játéka is az sugallta, hogy ő analizál engem.

– Jól vagy? – szakított ki az álomvilágból Ráner.

– Mhm.

– Biztos? Olyan... elveszettnek tűnsz.

– Igen, biztos – vágtam rá ezúttal már erélyesebben.

Épp elég hangosan, hogy Dóri furcsán nézzen ránk. Mintha eddig nem feltételezte volna rólunk, hogy csodabogarak vagyunk.

–... szóval itt történnek a párt meghatározó döntései – motyogta el a nő.

Ezek szerint a mondanivalójának volt eleje is, de annyira elvesztem saját képzeletem világában, hogy nem értek el hozzám szavai.

Mielőtt kimentünk volna, még egyszer visszasandítottam a bordó fotelre, de Vona már nem volt ott. Senki nem ült a szobában. Egyetlen társam a magány maradt.

– Nem semmi – bólintott elismerően a fiú.

– Valóban szép – értettem egyet sietve.

Dóri már szóra nyitotta volna a száját, de pont abban a pillanatban megcsörrent a telefonja. Kapkodva vette elő sipákoló almás mobilját,és vagy hat árnyalatot fehéredett a szám láttán.

– Elnézést... nekem... nekem most ezt muszáj felvennem. Találkozzunk a második emeleten. Ez eltarthat egy darabig, ne haragudjanak! – hadarta le a végét a nő.

Gyakorlatilag két pillanat alatt eltűnt a szemünk elől, otthagyva minket leforrázva a kísértetiesen pangó irodában.

– A filmekben ilyenkor szokott jönni a kínos csend...

Ugh... Még az is jobban viselném el, mint ennek a szőke Lokinak a közhelyeit.

– Vagy persze a forró szexjelenet – somolygott az orra alatt Ráner.

Döbbenten kaptam felé a fejemet és nem titkoltam az ellenérzéseimet a kijelentésével kapcsolatosan.

– Túl korai a viccelődés? – emelte fel védekezően a kezeit.

– Ehhez? Ehhez mindig túl kora lesz.

Erre végre kicsit lefagyott a magabiztos mosolya.

– Megpróbálhatlak kiengesztelni egy...-

– Ha megint egy ilyen undorító viccel próbálkozol, én esküszöm...!

–... egy ebéddel – vigyorodott el diadalittasan.

Erre nem számítottam. Belém fojtotta a szót, és ezzel megint ő került nyeregbe. Ezzel persze ő is tisztában volt, mert olyan magabiztos félmosollyal fürkészett, ami szinte a földbe döngölt.

– Ígérem, jó fiú leszek. Semmi olyasmit nem teszek, amivel féltékennyé tenném a pasid.

Ah, hát persze. A  _„pasim"_. El is felejtettem szegény nem létező barátomat.

– A kávét is állom - unszolt.

 _Szemét._  Biztos látta a kávéfoltos kabátom. Ráérzett a gyenge pontomra.

– Rendben, de semmi egyéb. Csak egy ebéd.

– Csak egy ebéd – bólintott egyetértve. – Akkor indulhatunk?

– Mi?! Máris?

– Nos...  _'Dórika'_  nagyon elfoglalt, a hasam már a megérkezésemkor korgott, és félek, hogy lerohamozzák azt a hangulatos kis kifőzdét a sarkon.

Nem bírtam ki. Csak sikerült megmosolyogtatnia. Dórikát Dórikának hívta, bevallott valami kínosnak számító dolgot, és szeretem a kifőzde szó csengését. Hogy is lehetne nemet mondani erre?

– Rendben.

Úgy osontunk el a kabátjainkért, mint két alsó osztályos csínytevő. Paradox módon felszabadító érzés volt már az első napon öntörvényűen cselekedve meglógni a székházból. Fojtogató volt a rengeteg szabály és formaiság. Már nem is haragudtam Ránerre, amiért tegezni kezdett. Mindenki más olyan távolságtartóan magázódott, hogy nem sikerült egyelőre sajátomnak tekinteni a munkahelyre. Lehet, hogy első nap ez még nem is elvárás, de tényleg szeretni akartam ezt a helyet.

– Szóval, Eliza...

– Bálint.

– Mióta érdekel a politika?

Ezek a kérdések. Mintha egy pályaválasztási tanácsadóval beszélgetnék.

Vállat vontam.

– Nem tudnám pontosan megmondani.

– Hála a jó égnek. Akkor most már tekinthetek úgy az ismeretségünkre, hogy túl vagyunk a béna, formális kérdéseken?

Alig bírtam visszofgni egy újabb apró mostolyt. A fiú valahogy mindig úgy reagált, hogy meglepjen. A jó értelemben.

– Ne kímélj! –egyeztem bele az aszfaltot fixírozva.

A vendéglő Ráner leírása alapján tényleg egy eldugott kis mellékutcában volt. A hangulata már-már meghitt volt, pedig ha nem hívja fel rá a figyelmem, hogy megérkeztünk, lehet, hogy elsétáltam volna mellette, ügyet sem vetve a homályosan pislákoló fénygirlandokra.

A csúcsidő ellenére viszonylag hamar sikerült találtunk egy üres asztalt. Én rögvest el is bújtam a menü vastag lapjai mögé. Biztonságosabb volt a teleírt lapokkal szemezni, mint Ráner óceánkék tekintetével. Ha a képzeletemben nem bírom Vona pillantását, Ránerrel sem lenne több szerencsém a való világban.

– Megkérdezhetem, hogy hívják a barátodat? – kérdezte olyan hangsúllyal, mintha csak az időjárás felől érdeklődne.

Sóhajtva raktam le az étlapot.

– Ha nagyon nem akarsz róla beszélni, akkor felejtsd el! –tette hozzá sietve.

– Szerintem erről egyikünk sem akar beszélni.

– Hát, persze. Bocsánat. Akkor kezdjük az alapoknál. Van testvéred?

– Egy nővérem van, Amélia. Neked?

– Egyke vagyok – jegyezte meg kurtán.

Most először vettem észre némi keserűséget a hangjában, ráadásul a tekintetemet is kerülte. Bennem viszont fellobbant a kíváncsiság lángja és fúrta az oldalamat, mire ez a nagy hangulatváltás. De hiába volt már a nyelvem hegyén a következő kérdés, a pincér épp ekkor lépett az asztalunk mellé, hogy felvegye a rendelésünket. Én persze teljesen elfelejtettem, hogy mit is kérnék, így végül egy sztenderd erőlevest és rántott sajtot kértem. Ezzel sosem lőttem mellé.

A kis közjáték miatt már nem is tértünk vissza a témára, és végül mégis a biztonságos, béna kérdéseknél maradtunk. Két falat között elmesélte hogy Pécsre járt egyetemre, jogászként végzett, de sosem akart ezen a pályán maradni, jobban érdekelte a közügy, de túl későn jött erre rá, így csak a szerencséjének köszönheti, hogy a pártiroda felvette. Cserébe én is elmeséltem, hogy a BKF-re és a Corvinusra jártam. Televíziós műsorszerkesztést és politológiát tanultam, de nehéz munkát találni, bárhol is tanuljon az ember.

Protokoll-szerűen csevegtünk, de legalább az étel finom volt. Egészen el is lazultam. A kényelmetlen görcs, ami reggel óta a gyomromban pihent, mostanra feloldotta a forró leves és az olvadt sajt. Egészen addig, míg Bálint meg nem kérdezte, mennyi az idő. Ekkor vettem észre, hogy négy nem fogadott hívásom van  _„Jobbikos csajszi"_ -tól, akit át kell neveznem Dórikára most már.

– A kurva életbe. Francba, francba, francba.

Azonnal lesápadtam. Négy nem fogadott hívás? Ez felér egy halálos ítélettel első munkanapon. Nem kellett volna Bálintra hallgatnom, de hülye liba módjára hagytam rábeszélni magam erre a hülye ebédre.

– Mi a baj? – A fiú azonnal felpattant a helyéről.

Szemeiből őszinte aggodalom tükrödőzött vissza, kezével pedig már nyúlt az enyém után, de utolsó pillanatban visszahúzta, és fizikai kontaktus nélkül igyekezett belőlem kihúzni a választ.

– Dórika – nyögtem fel kétségbeesetten. – Hívott. Négyszer. Azonnal vissza kell hívnom!

– Várj! – ragadott meg finoman a csuklómnál fogva, mire még inkább ideges lettem. – Most hív engem. Nyugodj meg, majd én beszélek vele!

A hangja pont olyan mézes-mázos volt, mint mikor először bemutatott egymásnak a mentorunk. Mégse haraptam le a fejét. Annyira haragudtam magunkra, hogy pontosan én sem tudtam, miképp kellene megoldani a helyzetet. Így ráhagytam, ami talán nagyobb ostobaság volt, mintha visszahívtam volna.

Azt ugyan nem hallottam, milyen szavakkal kenyerezte le a nőt, de a mosolyát vidékről is jól lehetett volna látni. Mostanra már a nyugtalanság legkisebb jele sem látszódott rajta. Magabiztosan magyarázta el a helyzetet, én pedig tehetetlenül csak sodródtam az árral. Hagytam, hogy fizessen, hagytam, hogy kitereljen a vendéglő ajtaján és futólépésben visszakísérjen.  _Istenem, miért vagyok ilyen szerencsétlen?_

Dórika már kint várt ránk az ajtó előtt, és vékony kabátjában dideregve feszengett a járda szélén. Nem tűnt mérgesnek. Sokkal inkább hasonlított az arckifejezése ahhoz, amit én vághattam a vendéglőben. Csupasz kétségbeesés.

– Hát itt vagytok végre! – kapkodott levegő után. – Már égre-földre kerestelek titeket!

– Annyira sajnálom, nem akartunk eltűnni, csupán ebédelni mentünk és-...

Dóri legyintett.

– Hagyja csak, Eliza! Bálint már mindent elmagyarázott. Nem haragszom, csak nem szeretem megváratni a feletteseimet. Igazából én sem számítottam rá, hogy ma tiszteletüket teszik. Arra meg pláne nem, hogy Baloghnak elkotyogja az a félnótás Felmer, hogy magukat ma vezettem körbe.

Dóri úgy hadart, hogy követni is alig tudtuk. Kellett egy jó fél perc, mire utolértük a gondolatmenetét.

– Balogh itt van? –döbbent le még a fiú is.

– Ezt próbálom elmagyarázni! Mindhárman itt vannak. A kampányvezetőhöz jöttek be tárgyalni, ami nem volt hivatalosan lebeszélve, így az egész meglepetésként ért. Az irodában kisebb káosz van. Azt hiszem én is kicsit szétestem – tördelte a kezeit idegesen Dóri.

Csak hiszi? Szegény nőről lerí, hogy menten összeesik, de még holtában is telefonokat akar majd lebonyolítani.

– Gajdos is itt van?

Dórinak fogytán volt a türelme, vagy az ideg már az agysejtjeit kezdte felzabálni.

– Mindhárman. Mind. A. Hárman - tagolta úgy, mintha óvodásokkal lenne dolga. – Balogh, Gajdos és Vona is. Kíváncsiak magukra. Balogh választotta ki kettejüket az első rostán, így neki valamennyi köze is van a dologhoz.

A szívem heves vágtába kezdett. Olyan ütemben verdesett, mintha egy öt milliárd forint értékű lottószelvényt tartottam volna a kezeimben. Felvettek, alkalmasnak találtak a pozícióra, de hirtelen mégis szánalmasan kicsinek éreztem magam.

– Jöjjenek már! – irányított minket befelé Dóri.

Az agyam képtelen volt követni az események áradatát. A portás, Christ Hemsworth 2.0, minden arc elmosódott foltként suhant el mellettem. Kit érdekelt már, hogy kávéfoltos kabátban másztam fel a _Felső Szintre_? Hol foglalkoztam én már azzal, hogy a nagy izgalomban elkentem egy kicsit a rúzsom? A következő pillanatokon állhat vagy bukhat, hogy megmarad-e az állásom.

Még mély levegőt sem volt időm venni, mint a hollywoodi filmekben. Úgy léptem be az irodába ismét, mint egy megtépett gazella, akinek három kiéhezett oroszlánnal kell szembenéznie egy ismeretlen terepen. Utolsó próbálkozásként még gyorsan a fülem mögé utasítottam pár kócos tincsemet és csak ezután pillantottam fel.

A szám szinte rögtön kiszáradt az izgalomtól. Arra számítottam, hogy az üvegasztalnál a sarokban Gajdos tekintetével fogok találkozni, de az elmém rossz percepcióba kapaszkodott. A jeges kék íriszek helyett Vona szinte fekete szemeivel találtam szembe magam. Az ajkaim leheletnyire elnyíltak a meglepetéstől.

Pocsék pszichológus lennék. Senkinek nem találtam el a helyét, de nem is bírtam alaposabban megfigyelni a többieket. Szánalmas módon beszippantottak a férfi szemei, és már kínosan sokáig bámultam rá. Valószínűleg napestig így álltam volna, ha Bálint nem vág finoman oldalba.

 _Ja igen, be kéne mutatkozni, vagy mi._  Dóri már bele is kezdett ismét egy hadarásba fúló magyarázkodásba, de Gajdos kedvesen félbeszakította. Megnyugtató mosolyával biztosította, hogy semmi probléma. Kollégája azonban nem így gondolta.

– Megkérdezhetem, hogy miért nem szóltak a távozásukról valamilyen formában, a hölgynek? – szegezte nekünk a kérdést Vona.

A forgatókönyv szerint meg kellett volna szeppennem. Fülem-farkam behúzva állhattam volna a sarokba, úgyhogy én lepődtem meg a legjobban, amikor Bálint helyett előreléptem.

– Elnézést uram, de Dóri a tudomásunkra hozta, hogy nagyon fontos telefont kapott, amit semmi esetre sem szerettünk volna megzavarni. Emiatt nem küldtünk SMS-t sem, és reméltük, hogy egy ebédszünet nem fogja szabotálni a karrierjét. Nem akartunk nehézséget okozni számára. Ezért bocsánatot kérünk.

Csak úgy robbantak bennem az adrenalinbombák. Az tekintetem most már határozott volt, és büszkén dédelgettem azt a csípős kis élt, amit a mondandómba rejtettem. Ezen a napon először éreztem magam legyőzhetetlennek és késznek a munkára.

Vona nem szólt egy szót sem, csupán az egyik szemöldökét felhúzta kissé. Ezek szerint ő sem számított egy gyámoltalan kislánytól ilyen jellegű válaszra. Így hát addig ütöttem a vasat, míg forró volt.

Előléptem Dóri árnyéka mögül és magabiztosan megálltam zilált külsőmmel a párt elnökével szemben. Csupán annyi távolság volt köztünk, amennyit az üvegasztala foglalt el.

– Madács Eliza – nyújtottam ki felé a kezem.

A sérült gazella ismét erőre kapott, és remélte, hogy az oroszlán elismerően fogja fogadni a közeledést.

Elfogadta a kezem. Meleg tenyerével finoman rászorított hűvös ujjaimra, és majdnem elaléltam a tudattól, hogy végre valami sikerült.

– Vona Gábor. Örülök, hogy köreinkben köszönthetem.

Nem mosolygott, de nem is volt rá szükség. Talán el sem viseltem volna, mert hiába fagytam át a téli időben, a kezem égni kezdett forró érintésétől. És mielőtt még bemutatkoztam volna Balgohnak és Gajdosnak, egy fél perces örökkévalóságig még elmerültem az étcsokoládészín mennyországban.


	3. kénvirágok

## kénvirágok

Idén a február sem volt kegyes velünk. Fagyos ujjaival jégvirágokat rajzolt az ablakokra, és hűvös leheletével bekúszott a küszöb alatt. Csak úgy repkedtek a mínuszok, én pedig már kezdtem kifogyni a  _hipervastag – nagyi kötötte – vészhelyzet esetére fenntartandó_  pulóverekből. A legjobban mégis az idegesített, hogy a kora reggel lefőzött kávé túl gyorsan hűlt ki. Monet ilyenkor teljes joggal nézett hülyének, hogy inkább leégettem a nyelvem, mint hogy újramelegítsem a napi koffein adagom. De ez van. Én leforrázom a szájpadlásom, ő pedig valamilyen perverzió miatt szétkarmolja az esernyőimet. Mindenkinek vannak becsípődései. Az más kérdés, hogy a saját hülyeségem rá nincs hatással, viszont Monet értelmetlen hobbija több viharnál is kellemetlen meglepetésként ért utol. Ilyenkor tartottunk egy fél napos mosolyszünetet és a nővéreméknél duzzogtam ki magam. Ez számomra több szempontból is kedvező volt. Egyrészt Monet nem vetett rám bíráló pillantásokat a második pohár bor után, én pedig kiváló társasági élményt nyújthatok a nővéremnek és a feleségének. Habár ez a „társasági élmény” inkább abból állt, hogy hívatlanul beállítottam a másolt kulcsommal, elmasíroztam a hűtőig és elfogyasztottam három napi hidegélelmet.

Ez a nap sem alakult másképp. Pont beköszöntött a hétvége és hiába volt fogvacogtató hideg, a magány most már sokkal jobban zavart. Na meg biztos voltam benne, hogy ha nem számolok be hamarosan Améliának az első hetemről, akkor anya fogja belőlem kihúzni harapófogóval. Azt a kínvallatást pedig az ellenségeimnek sem kívánom. Anya ilyenkor teljesen más szerepbe éli bele magát, és CIA ügynökként csap az asztalra ha nem kap meg egy választ. Ez a szcenárió még kellemetlenebb, amikor a terített asztalnál mindenki előtt vallatja az áldozatát… aki a legtöbbször én vagyok, hiszen Miának sínen volt az élete. A nővérem pedig nyilván kapva kapott az alkalmon, hogy kifaggasson a szaftosabb részletekről, hogy aztán cenzúrázott formában továbbítsa anyánknak.

Améliánál viszont mindig otthonos légkör volt az interrogálás alatt. Ha úgy tetszik, a jó zsaru példáját követték a lakásukkal is. Fele annyira sem éreztem megterhelőnek a helyzetet, úgy, hogy a nagyi horgolt takarójába burkolózva süppedtem egy bolha piacos, végtelenül kényelmes fotelbe, miközben teát kortyolgattam. Ráadásul a gasztronómiai orgazmus is biztosítva volt a nővérem párja, Kira személyében. Valami puccos étteremben dolgozik most is szakácsként, szóval a kajára sosem panaszkodtam. Bár néha előfordultak kevésbé emlékezetes kísérletezései is. Az olasz és indiai konyha kiházasítása például nem járt sikerrel és három napot ki kellett kérnem betegszabinak, de a spanyol-horvát mix igazi remekmű lett a maga nemében.

– Szóval az a Chris Hemsworth hasonmás foglalt? – biggyesztette le ajkait Mia együttérzően.

– Sajnos igen, de amúgy is kiderült, hogy Fábián a neve, szóval mindenképp no go. Ráadásul nem is ő a legélesebb kés a fiókban. Ő köpött be minket a főnökségnek, hogy Bálinttal elmentünk ebédelni. Dórika titokban Féleszű Felmernek hívja. Legalábbis azt hiszi, hogy ez titkos becenév – nevettem el magam, ahogy felidéztem az emléket.

Nem kellett hozzá sok idő, hogy megszokjuk Bálinttal az irodai kultúra kulcsfontosságú elemeit.

Első pont. Felmer hiába néz ki jól, annyira egyszerű tud lenni, mint a föld.

Második pont. Gajdoshoz ne szólj, csak ha ő kérdez tőled! Túl fontos ember.

Harmadik pont. Ne baszogasd Baloghot! Csak ne. Ennyi.

Negyedik pont. Dórika feketén issza a kávét, két édesítőszerrel.

Ötödik pont. Vonának dolgozol, de nem Vonával.

– Apropó Bálint – csapott le a lehetőségre elegánsan Mia – jól kijöttök?

Értettem én a célzást, de nem voltam hajlandó adni alá a lovat. Így is szánalmasan pasi mentes volt az életem, de nem terveztem, hogy ezen majd Ráner változtat, pláne nem másfél hetes ismeretség után.

– Ahogy kollégáknak illik – vontam vállat.

– Anya nem lesz elégedett ezzel a válasszal – ingatta a fejét.

– De nem ám! Hallani akarjuk a piszkos kis részleteket – kiabált ki a konyhából Kira is.

– Kira, ne már! Neked az én pártomat kéne fognod.

– Felejtsd el! Nem kockáztatok meg egy újabb szex mentes hetet – röhögött fel, mire csak a szememet forgattam.

Óriási. Mia ugyan minden vonásában egy jó tündérre hasonlított hullámos, világos szőke hajával és kerek, égszínkék szemeivel, de egy csettintés alatt szigorú apácává változott, ha rólam volt szó.

– Rendben! A francba is, mit akartok tudni? – adtam be a derekam frusztráltan.

– Jól néz ki? – tudakolta Mia.

– Nem néz ki rosszul, de szőke. Nem az esetem. Habár van egy kis Lokis beütése.

A nővérem sokat sejtetően mosollyal nyugtázta, hogy akkor ő most elkezdi szervezni az esküvőmet valami undorító rózsaszínes, bolyhos album segítségével. Holott az ő szertartása volt minden, amire én is vágytam. Vidéken, az Isten háta mögött kettővel, egy lusta nyári délutánon tartották meg a nem hivatalos esküvőt. Aperitifnek Pista bácsi házi körtepálinkáját ittuk, torta helyett pedig Cili néni réteseit tömtük magunkba. Amélia a stílusának megfelelő, romantikus fehér ruhában volt, Kira pedig a legszexibb felsliccelt fekete divatkölteményt húzta magára, amit valaha láttam. Virágok helyett mindent smaragd színű borostyánok öleltek körbe. Puritán, természetközeli esküvő volt, mégis a legszebb, amin valaha részt vettem. Csak a szűk család vett rajta részt, de Anya még így is sikeresen elsírta magát a lagzin.

– Ne gondolj bele túl sokat, tényleg. Jó fej, okos, meg minden, de mégis van benne valami, ami miatt még távol tartom magam tőle – ellenkeztem a lehetetlen tekintetével.

Annyira igyekezett mindenkiben meglátni a lelki társamat. Ákossal tényleg csak egy lépés választott el, de… aztán az sem ért révbe, úgyhogy biztos voltam, hogy nem Bálint lesz az igazi ezek után.

– Teljes neve?

– Ráner Bálint.

– Uh, pedig a Ráner Eliza elég jól hangzik.

– Jézusom, Mia! Szó sem lehet róla! Én Madács maradok, tök mindegy kihez megyek hozzá.

– És ha Gajdos letérdel? – incselkedett Kira, miközben egy tálca megnevezhetetlen finomsággal belépett a nappaliba.

Megsemmisítően akartam ránézni, de nem sikerült. Kitört belőlem a nevetés.

– Tudod, mit? Ha Gajdos megkéri a kezem, felveszem a nevét. Akkor bassza meg, Gajdos Eliza leszek.

A mondandómat hangsúlyozva még teátrálisan eskü tételre is emeltem a kezem, mire már Kira is felröhögött. Mia azonban csak a maga, csöndes mindentudó mosolyával nézett rám.

– És ha Vona?

Ártatlan kérdés volt, legerősebb esetben is csak játékosnak nevezhetjük. Mégis úgy éreztem, mintha a földhöz vágott volna a férfi nevének említése. Annyira igyekeztem kizárni az elmémből a legelső találkozást és a szerencsétlen megjelenésemet, hogy eddig csak lappangott bennem az élmény. Most viszont teljes erejével a mélybe rántott. Újra magamon éreztem az étcsokoládé szín szemeket. A szívem irracionális tempóban kezdett zakatolni, a szám pedig olyan száraz lett hirtelen, mint a sivatag. Holott a találkozón semmilyen érzelmet nem váltott ki belőlem az izguláson kívül. Nem akartam mást, mint megfelelni a pozícióra, de az élmény elnyomása miatt most mégis súlya lett annak a pár másodpercnek. A szemei, a keze… hirtelen nagyon melegem lett, pedig tíz perce még újabb pokrócot akartam kérni.

– Asszem ez válasz a kérdésedre Mia – jegyezte meg a hangjában némi élccel Kira.

– Nekem is úgy tűnik… – értett egyet összevont szemöldökkel Mia.

Végül azonban sikerült kicsiholnom egy épkézláb mondatot.

– Van családja.

Ennyi. Még az sem ment, hogy nem szimpatikus, nem tetszik a neve, bármi. Az a megmagyarázhatatlan autoritás, ami áradt belőle még most is levett a lábamról. Pedig én őszintén nem éreztem semmit az irányába. Függetlenül akartam érkezni és függetlenül távozni. Hülyeség házinyúlra lőni, pláne ilyen példányra.

– Mondjuk ez igaz – bólintott Kira.

Amélia tekintetét viszont nem tudtam lerázni magamról. Volt valami furcsa aggodalom azokban a tiszta kékekben. Ugyan nem kérdezősködött tovább, de egy néma kiáltás még elért hozzám. Így még talán csak egyszer nézett rám, közvetlenül azután, hogy Ákos elment. Féltett, de felnőttként akart kezelni, és emiatt nem tudta hogyan közelítsen hozzám.

– Ne aggódjatok, ígérem nem fogok 7 macskával megöregedni, akiknek amúgy már ki is találtam a nevét. Anya meg fog ölni, ha nem unokázhat.

Próbáltam oldani a feszültséget, de a szavaim helyett végül Kira főztje és a közös falatozás bizonyult sikeresnek. A könnyedebb kóstolgatás és csevegés végül el is feledtette velünk a kínos kis közjátékot.

 

♚ • ♛

 

Hétfőn, amint kiléptem az utcára, azonnal körbeölelt a magyar február valósága. Cigarettafüst, sűrű benzinfelhő és túlcukrozott kalács illata vegyült a város levegőjébe. Az emberek türelmetlen szürke folyóként hömpölyögtek az utcán. Egy-két merészebb kora reggeli kocogó még húzta is magával a munkába siető tömeget. Bálint persze most is kitűnt a többiek közül. Lezserül dőlt neki egy régimódi, piszkosfehér sportautónak, aminek a slusszkulcsa ott lógott egyik hosszú, elegáns ujján. Kesztyűt, sapkát nem viselt, bizonyára derogált nem létező nemesi származásának. Egyedül egy őzbarna sál emlékeztetett az öltözékéből arra, hogy amúgy tél van.

– Madács – Bálint egy halálosan komolyan gondolt pukedlivel köszöntött.

Ha bárki más csinálta volna, valószínűleg körberöhögöm, de ennek a srácnak megvolt az a ritka, arisztokratikus kisugárzása, ami miatt egyszerűen birtokolta minden mozdulatát. Ha tütüben vonul végig az utcán, minden bizonnyal azt sem szólta volna meg senki.

– Ráner – biccentettem.

– Indulhatunk?

– Persze!

Nem kellett kétszer kérdeznie, már be is pattantam az anyósülésre. Ki nem hagytam volna a kedvenc olasz presszómat, így aztán gyermeteg izgalommal be is kötöttem magam. Ügyet sem vetettem rá, hogy Ráner közben jóízűen elnevetgél magában infantilis lelkesedésemen. Hadd vigadjon, a végén úgy is én járok jól a kávémmal!

A város egyetlen folttá mosódott, ahogy Bálint igyekezett a szuszt is kihajtani régi sportkocsijából. Az antiknak számító jármű egyébként egész jól bírta a srác vad mozdulatait, csak néha visított fel egy-egy élesebb kanyarnál. Az egyiknél viszont én is csatlakoztam hozzá. Ráner ugyanis véletlenül vagy inkább direkt, de letért a megszokott útvonalunkról.

– Bálint! Állj, állj, állj! Elmentél a Pagony mellett!

Az ujjammal kétségbeesetten bökdöstem az ablaküveget, hátha behúzza a végre a féket.

Ám úgy tűnt, hogy neki teljesen más tervei voltak.

– Igazán? – kérdezett vissza halálos nyugalommal.

_Ó, hogy fagyna le az az elégedett mosoly az arcáról!_

– Pontosan tudod, hogy igen.

– Mhm…

Semmi további reakció. Zéró. Egy „ _mhm_ ”-mel ő lezártnak tekintette a problémát. Meg sem rezzent, nem lepődött meg a tévedésén. Tudatosan hajtott el a kuckós, koffein illatú hely mellett.

 _Te jó ég! Mi van, ha ez volt a terve?_  A bizalmamba férkőzött… többnyire, és most kész, hogy megöljön. Hiszen hiába tudom hol szerzett diplomát, ha annak nem néztem utána, sorozatgyilkos-e?

– Most elrabolsz, igaz? Elhurcibálsz valami ismeretlen helyre, feldarabolsz és elégetsz – méregettem őt gyanakodva.

– Akkor elég ostoba gyilkos vagyok. Olyan szép ujjlenyomatokat hagysz a frissen lecsutakolt autón, hogy a rendőrök még kezet is csókolnak majd nekem.

– Mert azokat nem lehet letörölni miután kidobsz az erdő szélén – forgattam a szemeim.

_Nem most jöttem a falvédőről, köszönöm szépen._

– Ha arra is adsz tippet, hogyan tüntessem el a DNS-ed is a kocsimból, lehet a nap végén lepacsizhatsz Szent Péterrel.

– Nagylelkű ajánlat, de most már elárulhatnád, hova megyünk – morogtam enyhe durcával az anyósülésen.

Azért lássuk be, csúnyán át lettem verve. Hozzá voltam szokva a napi plusz kávémhoz és a törzshelyemhez. Ezeknek a megvonása pedig következményekkel járt. Többek között krónikus nyűgösséggel és vérszomjas bosszúvággyal délután kettő óra magasságában.

– Egy férfinak már titkai sem lehetnek? – sóhajtott fel színpadiasan, de a tekintetét le sem vette az útról.

– Kávézóban és háborúban nincsenek szabályok.

– Érdekes. Én ezt a szerelemmel ismerem.

– Elcseveghetünk a szólások eredetén, de pillanatok alatt bebizonyítom, hogy egy koffein hiányos nő rosszabb, mint akinek nem jutott szerelem – vettem Bálintra gyilkos pillantást.

Szórakozott rajtam. Tudom. Látszott rajta, mennyire nyeregben érzi magát, míg én a sötétben tapogatózom. Félig viszont én nyertem, mert végre leparkolta az autót.

Szó nélkül kiszálltam az járműből és körbenéztem az utcában, de nem bírtam rájönni, hogy a neonfényű éjjel-nappali vagy a baba-mama butik miatt jöttünk ide a kedvenc kávézóm helyett.

– Élvezed még a kilátást vagy megmutassam az úti célunkat? – cukkolt Bálint.

Enyhe daccal és csak mérsékelt lelkesedéssel vettem fel vele a tempót. Ide nem ért el a munkába siető emberek végtelen hulláma. Kísértetiesen csendes és fagyott volt a levegő. A tél itt valóban holtnak tűnt, de mégsem idegennek. A házak között megbújt valami megfoghatatlan béke és időtlenség. Ez pedig csak fokozódott, ahogy az eleve szűk mellékutcáról rákanyarodtunk egy buján beépített zsákutcára.

Soha nem jártam még a városnak ezen a részén. Habár nem is számítottam valami nagy világjárónak. Nem indultam még útnak úgy, hogy a lábam majd elvisz valamerre. Pedig ezek a házak több történelmet rejtettek, mint amennyit én a várnegyedben valaha láttam. A hiányos vakolat és a füstös ablakok homálya még soha nem volt ennyire hívogató.

– Itt majd jobbra – terelt finoman Bálint a végeláthatatlan zsákutca egyik kis szabálytalan épülete felé.

Az apró ház semmihez nem hasonlítható módon árválkodott a kopár fák ölelésében. Az ablakokból fátyolos fény szűrődött ki, ami valamiért a kórházak alagsorára emlékeztetett. Idegennek és túlviláginak tűnt a hely. Hirtelen nem is tudtam eldönteni, mi rejtőzhet a falak mögött: maffia tanya, illegális kaszinó, netán egy underground slam poetry színpad? És Ráner mégis honnan a jó fittyfenéből ismeri ezt a helyet?

– Mi ez? – bukott ki belőlem a nyers kíváncsiság.

– Imádni fogod.

Tipikus Ráner. Véletlenül sem válaszolna egyenesen, de azt hiszi, hogy minden tud és még élvezi is ezt a tudás fölényt.

Sajnos ezúttal sem tévedett, és nem tudtam a kedvét szegni. Amint beléptünk az apró, szürke kis ajtón egy egészen magával ragadó kis világ tárult ki előttem. Nem kell itt Középfölde szintű komplikáltságra gondolni és semmi roxforti báj, de Budapest hipszter romkocsmáihoz és újgazdag éttermeihez képest mégis egy megváltás volt. A vakolatlan téglafalakat sötétzöldre festették, amihez kopott, de valódi mahagóni bútorokat társítottak. A kemény kő padlóhoz jól illett a csak leheletnyit giccses kristálycsillár. Az ablakok különös félhomálya és az asztalokon pislákoló lámpások pedig kellemes intimitást adtak a hatalmas belmagasság ellensúlyozására. Hihetetlen volt az egész. Az épület külső méretei ellenére egy egész királyság lapult meg idebent. Tényleg imádtam.

– Kit hoztál magaddal, Rupert?

…  _Rupert?_

A kérdés a pult mögül érkezett. A durva hanghoz pedig egy rikítóan vörös hajú, körülbelül ötvenes nő tartozott.

– Szép napot, Lídia! Ő itt Eliza, akiről meséltem a múltkor.

Ráner fülig érő szájjal üdvözölte a zsémbesnek tűnő asszonyt, aki ugyan még mindig szigorúan, de nyomott két csókot az arcára.

– Ám legyen, akkor nem dobom ki.

Cikázó, szürke szemeivel tetőtől talpig végigmért, mintha legalábbis leprás lennék.

– Tudtam én, hogy hatalmas szíved van, drága – villantotta meg a tipikusan lehengerlő mosolyát Ráner, mire a nő csak ciccentett.

Ő sem dőlt csak úgy be a kisfiús bájnak.

– Ne fárassz, Rupert! Nem ejtettek a fejemre, eh. Inkább ültesd le a vendéged, mert úgy áll itt, mint egy faszent. Addig készítek neked egy kávét.

– Te vagy a legjobb, Lidi!

– Még egy Lidi és kirúgom innen a formás kis seggedet! – kiáltott vissza még a nő.

Ráner elégedett mosollyal nyugtázta a beszólása sikerét, majd felém fordult és megpaskolta az egyik bárszéket a pultnál maga mellett.

Fel sem fogtam először az invitálást, olyan gyorsan történt minden. Kockáról-kockára próbáltam felépíteni magamban, hogy hol is vagyunk, mi ez a hely és Lídia miért hívja Bálintot Rupertnek. Csak sajnos olyan információ hiányban szenvedtem, amit a kreativitásom igencsak nehézkesen tudott kipótolni. Kénytelen voltam behódolni Ráner mérhetetlen egójának, hogy ő regélhesse el a hely történetét.

– Na kezdhetsz csicseregni, kismadár. Hova hoztál?

– Ez a világ legjobb kávéháza.

_Oh, hogy az a! … Persze. Fürdőzni akar a sikerében._

– Oké. Miért hív a nő Rupertnek? – tapogatóztam tovább.

– Nos, ennek pofonegyszerű magyarázata van. Lídiának nincs kifejezetten sok vevője, de ha körbenézel, van pár törzsvendég. Ők is épp olyan különcök, mint te vagy én. Nincs ez másképp Lidivel sem. Megrögzötten hisz a reinkarnációban, így mielőtt kapnál egy kávét, megvizsgál és megállapítja ki voltál előző életedben. Itt senki nem használja a „külsős” nevét, csak a „valódi”, eredeti személyiségét.

– Értem.

Fura módon tényleg felfogtam mindent apró részletet, amit mondott, és bizarr módon klappoltak is a dolgok.

– … Tehát te vagy Rupert kicsoda pontosan?

– Lídia szerint Rupert Brooke. Egy fiatal, angol költő az első világháború idején, aki tragikusan módon, mindössze 27 évesen elhunyt Görögországban.

– Tudom ki az!

– Tényleg?

Ezúttal sikerült nekem meglepnem őt.

– Igen. Olvastam pár érzelemdús szonettjét a háborúról. Főleg ezekről volt ismert.

– És a helyes kis pofikájáról – tette hozzá Lídia, aki épp visszatért egy csésze gőzölgő itallal.

Nos igen. Ránernek erre most sem kell panaszkodnia, bármennyire igyekszem távol tartani magam tőle.

Bálint csillogó szemekkel vette át az italt és jóízűen bele is kortyolt.

– Lassabban, te szamár! Nincs pénzem arra, hogy itt perlekedj, miután leégetted a nyelved.

Lídia furcsa, mogorva természete ellenére valami anyai bájt is rejtett magában. Rövid, a szélrózsa minden irányába meredező tűzvörös haja kaotikusan rendezettnek tűnt, mintha így pottyantották volna a Földre. Arcán csak pár apró ráncot véltem felfedezni, amit nem is csodáltam, mert szigorú vonásai szobor-szerűvé tették a profilját.

A ruházata kifejezetten jól illet a környezetbe. Idejétmúlt, a hetvenes évekre jellemző színkavalkád és rétegek. Csak úgy vibrált belőle a fiatalság, még a borzalmas trapéznadrág ellenére is. Az egész lényét körbe lengte a lélek örök fiatalsága. Így, hogy jobban megnéztem magamnak, már egyáltalán nem voltam benne biztos, hogy meg tudom mondani, hány éves. Egyszerűen kortalan volt, a megjelenésének minden abszurd részletével együtt.

– No, te is kérsz egy kávét, vagy csak bámészkodni jöttél?

Lídia a tulajdonosok pimasz előjogával könyökölt a pultra. Még mindig kétkedve szuggerált. Egyelőre idegen voltam a furcsa kis királyságban.

– Igen, kérek.

– Nagyszerű. Előbb azonban meg kell tudnom, ki vagy – jelentette ki szigorúan.

Közelebb húzódott, és a kezével intett, hogy tegyek hasonlóan. Kicsit nehézkesen, de áthajoltam a vastag asztallap felett.

Lídia a maga nyers stílusában a két keze közé vette az arcomat és úgy nézett velem farkasszemet. Megtapogatta a hajam, végighúzta az egyik ujját az orromon és a szemöldökcsontomon. Percekig némán bámult és tanulmányozott. Kezdtem hasonlóan érezni magam, mint a triumvirátus termében.

– Hm… érdekes. Hogy is hívják? Eliza, igaz?

– Igen.

Elengedett, majd lezserül jelezte, hogy visszaülhetek a helyemre.

– A szülei ráérezhettek a nevére. Ilyesmi ritkán fordul elő. Maga Elizabeth Woodville volt.

Ráner és én is kérdőn néztünk Lídiára, további magyarázatot követelve. A nő fáradtan sóhajtott, mintha két teljesen tanulatlan tökfejjel lenne dolga.

– Hogy magukba egy csepp történelmi tudás sem szorult. Sír a lelkem. Elizabeth Woodville egy angliai, fiatal asszony volt, aki elvesztette a férjét a csatában. Később elkobozták a birtokaikat, és a megözvegyült asszony segítségért folyamodott a királyhoz. Ez nagy szó volt, ugyanis a lány nem támogatta a York dinasztiát, akiké a trón volt akkor. A köztudott ellenszenv azonban nem akadályozta meg a királyt, hogy beleszeressen Elizabeth-be, miközben már el volt jegyezve valaki mással. IV. Edward a végén mégis Elizabeth-et vette el, így ő lett az első angol királyné, aki közrendű származású volt.

Lídia olyan higgadtsággal közölte mindezt, mintha megszokta volna, hogy minden nap különleges, nemes emberek látogatnának el hozzá egy kávéra. Ő megszokta a királyi családok jelenlétét.

Én csak tátott szájjal ültem, de kivételesen Ráner is követte a példámat. Még a benne szunnyadó, szenvedő lelkületű angol költőt is sikerült meglepni.

– Hogy én?... Királyné? Ez valami tévedés, én biztos, hogy nem-

– Soha nem tévedek! – csapott a pultra dühösen Lídia. – Soha. Nem. Tévedek. Viselje méltósággal előző életét is, mert bizony sokszor ismétli magát a történelem.

 _Hát hogyne._  Miféle királyi származású pasasnak fog megakadni rajtam a szeme?

– Ne vágjon ilyen képet, elcsúfítja az arcát! Nem kell szó szerint venni a múltját. Hierarchiai különbségek bárhol előfordulnak. Magánéletben, munkahelyen, a szociális ranglétrán. Tessék felnőni a feladathoz! – pofozott finoman helyre durva gondoskodásával Lídia.

– Igen – motyogtam.

– Na akkor, kér kávét vagy sem?

– Kérek.

– Ez esetben felelnie kell tíz kérdésre.

_Mi? Milyen tíz kérdésre? Nem lehet csak simán kérni egy presszót?_

– Hol született?

– Kőszegen.

– Volt szerelmes?

A kérdések villámként csaptak le rám. Legszívesebben nem is válaszoltam volna rájuk, de a nyelvem önkéntelenül feleletre kényszerített. Ez kevésbé lett volna probléma, ha Ráner nem hallja szintén ezeket a válaszokat.

– Igen.

– Legkedvesebb helye a világon?

– A nagymamám kiskertje.

– Legrosszabb rémálma?

– Izoláció.

Lídia kissé felvonta a szemöldökét a válaszra, de nem sokáig tartotta fel.

– Melyik árnyalat nyugtatja meg a legjobban?

– A mélybarna.

Nem is ezt akartam mondani. A fehér már ott volt a nyelvemen, mégis ez bukott ki belőlem.

– Leggyakrabban használt fűszer?

– Rozmaring.

– Kedvenc hangszer?

– Zongora.

– Melyik évszak szülötte?

– Tavasz.

– Hajnal vagy éjjel?

– Éjjel.

– Az utolsó és egyben legnehezebb. Kinek az ítéletétől fél a legjobban?

– A sajátomtól.

Lídia ezúttal már csöndben maradt, elgondolkodva méregetett, majd elvonult a konyhába, otthagyva Ránerrel. Ő persze úgy bámult rám, mint valami cirkuszi csodabogárra. Ő ennyi információt másfél hét alatt nem tudott kiszedni belőlem, mint amennyit most a tulajdonos alig egy perc alatt. Ráadásul egy-kettő igazán intim adat volt.

– Nem mindennapi nő, mi? – bökött finoman oldalba Bálint.

– Az biztos – pihegtem még mindig elképedve. – Egyébként mire kell neki ez a tíz kérdéses csoda?

– Ez alapján készíti el mindenkinek a kávét. Itt nem kapsz sima presszót vagy kapucsínót. Kitalálja, mi ízlik neked a legjobban.

– Lehetetlen.

Elhatalmasodott rajtam a szkepticizmus. Nincs az az Isten, hogy Lídia visszatipeg a számomra legfinomabb kávéval. Még én sem tudom, hogy mi számomra a tökéletes kávé, nemhogy ő.

Ráner láthatóan nem értett velem egyet. Ismét a rá jellemző mindentudó mosollyal reagálta le a felháborodásom, de végül nem kommentálta a kétkedésem. Hagyta, hogy én tapasztaljam meg a kávézó varázsát. És bár el voltam ájulva, hogy én mostantól Elizabeth Woodville vagyok, meg full rejtélyes szegletében jártam Budapestnek, ami nem végződött halállal, azért hiányzott a rutinom részévé vált Pagony.

Lídia közben visszatért egy szabálytalan, a fal színére rímelő, zöld árnyalatú agyag bögrével. Csak most vettem észre, hogy Lídia saját csészéje matt ébenfekete volt, míg Ráner vöröses pohara egy elegáns, kupára emlékeztető darab volt. Nem volt két egyforma porcelán, ami szintén személyesebbé tette az élményt.

– Nem kérdezheti mi van benne, nem adok receptet, de ha nem találtam el az ízvilágát, akkor fizetés nélkül távozhat. A hibát vállalom, habár sosem tévedek. Szóval úgy kóstolja meg, hogy kiszúrom a hazudozókat! – adta ki az utasításokat Lídia, ahogy elém tette az italt.

A bögrében gyönyörű, örvénylő csokoládénak tűnt a kávé. Ránézésre is sűrűbb textúrája volt, mint egy átlagos presszónak, és mennyiségre is több volt, mint amennyit én bármikor is felhörpintek.

– Na mi lesz? Addig bámulja, míg kihűl az egész.

Nem is kellett több bátorítás. Félretéve a megérzéseimet, előzetes vélemény nélkül kortyoltam bele a jellemre szabott kávéba.

Nos, ha meglepődtem a két Eliza között vont párhuzamba, akkor most sokkolva voltam. Mintha Mozart komponálta volna ezt a koffein remekművet. Soha nem éreztem még ilyen ízeket egyszerre, pláne nem egy sima, mezei kávéban.

Az ital valóban sűrűbb volt, ami hamar kiderült, hogy a hozzákevert, olvasztott étcsokoládé miatt lehet. Ez adott neki egy keserédes csavart, mégsem fintorodtam el. Levendulát és megmagyarázhatatlan könnyedséget éreztem. Az utóízében volt valami pikáns, erősebb fűszer. Nem volt tűzforró, inkább csak enyhén langyos, mégis átmelegített belülről.

Ha egy kávészakértő hallaná a gondolataimat, minden bizonnyal büszkeség töltené el, mivel én sosem tudtam kiérezni azokat az aromákat, amiket a dobozra írtak. Földes vagy karamellás ízvilág? Egyszer se sikerült megtapasztalnom ezeket az ízélményeket otthon, de itt, a város egy eldugott szegletében teljesen kivirágzott a tudásom.

– Az arca egy nyitott könyv, Eliza.

Most először láttam őszinte mosolyt Lídián, aki boldogan konstatálta, hogy valóban elégedett vagyok a kreálmányával.

– Fogalmam sincs, hogy tudtam eddig a kávéja nélkül élni – vallottam be elvarázsolva.

– Ah, mind ezt mondja, igaz Rupert?

– Ahogy mondod, Lidi.

Ráner olyan szépen rebegtette a pilláit a nőre, hogy biztos voltam benne, csak emiatt nem kapott egy jókora nyaklevest.

– Most viszont, hogy túl vagy a szertartáson, üdvözölhetlek a Britannia Kávéházban! Kis közösség vagyunk, odafigyelünk egymásra, de levetkőzzük a hétköznapi formaiságokat. Szóval ezek után kérlek, tegeződj te is, Elza.

Utáltam, ha becéznek, de Lídia ajkairól olyan természetesen görbült le az Elza, mintha annak teremtettem volna. Bizonyára a hajdani királynét hívhatták így a szűk körben.

– Ez nem lesz probléma, ha minden reggel itt kezdjük a napot – sandítottam Bálintra, aki kacsintással tett ígéretet, hogy nem fog cserben hagyni.

 

♚ • ♛

 

Összesen több, mint kétezer forintot hagytam ott a kávéért, ráadásul önszántamból. A spúr vérem valahol messze járhatott, mert nagyon oda tudtam verni a garast a fogamhoz, de egy ilyen csoda hely nekem minden pénzt megért. Jelen esetben kétezer-négyszázhatvanöt forintot, ugyanis ennyi készpénz lapult meg a tárcámban. Lídia a büszkesége miatt eleinte vonakodott, de végül elfogadta a jutányos összeget és megígérte, hogy a smaragdzöld kerámiát félreteszi nekem, mint állandó vendégnek.

Hazudtam volna, ha azt mondom, hogy ez az élmény nem alapozta meg a napom. Szinte repesve léptem be a kártyámmal az irodába, amit a portás nem is tudott mire vélni. Ráner szokásához híven mulatott rajtam, de a mosolyt ő sem tudta levakarni az arcáról. A magyar február most már nem nyomasztott, lelkesen vágtunk bele a munkába.

Elosztottuk magunk között a sajtó anyagokat. Ezen a héten ő kapta a Lokált és a durvább szennylapokat, nekem a nemzetközi és a baloldali lapok jutottak. Ez mindig hálásabb meló volt a Jobbik esetében, főleg, hogy a külföldiek inkább velünk voltak, mint ellenünk. A párt szempontjából legalábbis mindenképp.

– Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy a Ripost vagy a Lokál fogja először kikiáltani Antikrisztusnak Vonát – nézett rám fájdalmas arccal Bálint, mire felnevettem.

A nevetéshez Miki is csatlakozott, aki szintén egy irodában dolgozott velünk és a közösségi média platformokat felügyelte.

– Egy ötösbe, hogy a Lokál előbb lehozza – gurult hátra a székével, hogy kezet rázhasson Bálinttal.

Ráner egy kicsit morfondírozott, de végül beadta a derekát és fogadtak Mikivel.

– Eliza, te vagy a tanúnk! Ha ez a piszok alak nem fizet, teljesen jogosan fog balesetet szenvedni.

Miki ugyan erősen a negyvenes éveiben járt és tipikusan apuka alkat volt – amit az asztalán pihenő családi kép a két bájos kislányával bizonyított is –, de ha fogadásról volt szó, simán átment terminátorba.

– Tanúnak lenni rossz biznisz, úgyis én szívom meg a végén.

Szerettem húzni az agyát, de ügyeltem a határokra. Ez a határ a póker és a sportfogadás volt. Mondjuk a magyar focihoz amúgy sem értettem… meg egyébként a nemzetközihez se. Úgy en bloc a futball nem hozott lázba.

– Nem mondasz hülyeséget, Madács, de amilyen nehezen találtak sajtóreferenseket, valamelyik nagykutya leverné rajtunk a hiányodat.

Ráner ehhez a kijelentéshez elővette a bosszantóan dögös, csibészes mosolyát, mire persze rögtön nyelvet öltöttem. Nehogy már azt higgye, megnyerte a játszmát.

– Csak azt felejted el, kedves Ráner, hogy semmi közünk nem volt a főnökséghez az ünnepélyes bemutatkozó óta.

Erre most ő hallgatott el. A csiki-csukiban most én jártam egy lépéssel előre, és ezt egy fölényes tekintettel a tudatára is adtam.

– Ah, szerintem pontosan tudják, hogy ki vagy! A virgonc leányzó, kócos hajjal és kávé foltos kabátban – állt fel a helyéről Bálint, és egyre közelebb jött hozzám, ahogy elemezte a helyzetet. – A szemeiben ott lebegett az „egyedül a világ ellen” félreismerhetetlen tüze, és vajh hát nem e leányzó áll oda Vona elé, hogy helyre utasítsa a vádaskodó szörnyeket?

A végére már túlságosan is beleélte magát a szerepbe, és drámai gesztikulációk közepette térdre rogyott előttem. A ripacs mindenit!

Miki persze hahotázva és tapsolva dicsérte a rögtönzött színjátékot, míg én igyekeztem állni Bálint kihívó tekintetét. Ha ezt képes hihetőbben előadni, még sokkal komolyabb ellenfelemre akadtam, mint hittem.

– Ha kicsit finomítasz a sztorin, a Ripostnak el is adhatod.

Ezzel megadtam a kegyelem döfést és végre Bálintból is felszakadt egy őszinte nevetés, míg végül fél tizenegy magasságában a mi, szürke kis irodánk lett a legvidámabb barakk az egész épületben.

A jó hangulat még az ebédidő közeledtével is megmaradt. Habár Mikit nem tudtuk elcsábítani a kifőzdébe ebédre, de hármunk közül ő volt a legszerencsésebb, hiszen a nejének köszönhetően házi kosztot ehetett. Ezt pedig sokkal többször emlegettük fel ma Ránerrel kaja közben, mint általában. Ki tudja miért, talán beteg volt a szakács, de egyáltalán nem volt olyan jó az íze semminek, mint általában lenni szokott. A leves híg volt és sótlan, a húst pedig vissza kellett vitetnem, mert nem volt kellően átsülve. Egyikünk sem értette, milyen anomália léphetett fel, de éreznünk kellett volna a baljósló szelét ennek. Főleg azok után, hogy az irodában bedöglött az egyetlen, finom kávét készítő masina is. Eleinte azt hittem, ez teszi fel ma az i-re a pontot, aztán délután fél három magasságában berobbant az ajtónk.

Dórika szokásához híven ötszáz százalékkal túlteljesített minden téren, köztük öltözködésben is, amit a fiúk jól meg is néztek maguknak. Szó mi szó, nem láttam még őt úgy felöltözni, hogy ne lett volna tetőtől-talpig összerakva a csaj. Ma is egy, az alakját dicsérő, térdig érő szűk, fekete szoknyát húzott magára. Az éppen hogy csak ízlésesen kivillanó dekoltázsát pedig egy királykék blúz takarta. Ilyenkor elszégyelltem magam, hogy nem igyekeztem jobban ruházkodás terén. Az Anyától elcsórt, valaha a nyolcvanas években divatos szövetnadrágom és homok színű garbóm nem kifejezetten hízelgett az idomaimnak. Cserébe viszont kényelmes és meleg volt.

– Bálint, Eliza! Helyzet van!

Dórika hadaró „köszönése” rögtön kiváltotta belőlem egyfajta déjà vu-t, amire a legkevésbé sem vágytam ma.

– Ne felejts el levegőt venni! Kérsz egy pohár vizet? – kedveskedett a leghihetőbb aggódó tekintetével Ráner.

Azonban Dórika csak némán legyintett, hogy hagyja ezzel.

– Nincs idő ilyesmire! Spontán interjúitok lesznek. Szimultán fogják tartani, és váltanotok kell majd egymást.

– Spontán interjúk? – kérdeztem vissza homlok ráncolva.

_Miért hangzik ez baromi rosszul?_

Dórika végre vett egy mély levegőt és próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait. Talán ő is rájött, hogyha fél mondatokban kommunikál velünk, akkor csak többet fogunk kérdezősködni.

– A lényeg, hogy a bő egy éves határidő a választásokig most sokkal kényesebbé tette a pártkommunikáció helyzetét, főleg a szennylapok miatt – bökött a Ráner asztalán lévő Lokálra. – Emiatt a validálásotokat is előrébb hozták, az egész folyamat gyorsabban fog menni. Ma mindkettőtöknek el kell beszélgetnie szakmai szempontból a vezetőséggel, de egyenként. Ahhoz, hogy a párt kommunikációs osztályán maradhassatok, háromból két ajánlást meg kell kapnotok. Mivel Gajdosnak szinte soha senki nem elég jó, így én azt ajánlom, hogy Baloghnál és Vonánál próbáljatok jó benyomást kelteni. Nekik muszáj a legszebb arcotokat mutatnotok.

Bálint és én úgy hallgattuk Dórikát, mintha kínaiul beszélt volna hozzánk. Teljesen le voltunk taglózva. Ennek a beszélgetésnek az esedékessége csak hónapok múlva lett volna. Szóhoz sem jutottunk, ami persze Dórikát felhatalmazta arra, hogy további információkkal lásson el minket.

– Szedjétek össze magatokat, húsz perc múlva már az első interjún kell ülnötök! Bálint, te kezdesz Baloghnál, hidd el, nem lesz meredek pálya, utána Gajdosnál folytatja és levezetésként elbeszélgetsz Vonával. Eliza – itt némi együttérzéssel az arcán felém fordult –, te mész először Gajdoshoz, majd Vona és végül Baloghnál fejezed be a kört. Sok sikert hozzá! Tíz perc múlva találkozunk a harmadikon.

Egy suta biztató mosoly, és Dórika már el is tűnt a szemünk elől, mintha ott sem lett volna.

Súlyos csend telepedett az szobára. Én teljesen megbabonázva bámultam az ajtóra, mintha az egész jelenet csak hallucináció lett volna. Egy rossz álom, valami buta lidércnyomás. Képtelenség, hogy másfél hét meló után már szakmai elbeszélgetés jön. A munka javát még meg sem kaptuk.

– Hát, srácok… Egy kalappal! Remélem mindketten be tudjátok fűzni őket, mert különben uncsi lesz nélkületek a szoba.

Miki mérsékelt együttérzése némileg visszarántott a valóságba, de csak akkor csapódott le igazán a helyzet komolysága, mikor már a harmadikon vártunk Dórika útbaigazítására. Kivételesen még Bálint is csendben maradt. Erre még neki sem volt frappáns megjegyzése, sőt, talán kicsit még ő is megijedt.

– Nagyszerű, időben itt vagytok! Akkor, lássuk csak… Bálint, kérlek kövess a 306-ba, ott kezded a beszélgetést Baloghgal. Eliza, te pedig menj végig itt a folyosón, aztán balra a második irodába menj, a 312-be. Gajdos már vár.

A gyors instruálás után Dórika ismét kámforrá vált, Bálinttal a nyomában.

Kissé kómás léptekkel, de én is megindultam a beszélgetés helyszínére.

„ _Gajdosnak szinte soha senki nem elég jó”_  – visszhangoztak bennem Dórika intelmei.

 _Akarod te igazán ezt az állást, Eliza? Megér ennyi stresszt ez az egész?_  A kisördög nem hagyott békén a fejemben, de a versenyszellem is elkezdett bennem tombolni, ahogy már csak egy kopogás választott el a triumvirátus misztikus alakjától.

_Eliza, ha te valaha tényleg Elizabeth Woodville voltál, akkor most szedd elő minden nemesi öntudatod és csapj oda nekik. Menni fog!_

És bekopogtam. Alig megkésve meg is érkezett a válasz, kellemes bariton hangszínbe csomagolva.

– Szabad!

Gajdos egy hófehér, egészen sterilnek tűnő szobában várt rám. Azt továbbra sem tudtam tagadni, hogy ez a férfi még mindig kellemes látványt nyújtott. Tagadhattam volna, ha nagyon akarom, de piszok jóképű volt.

– Kérem, foglaljon helyet! – invitált az asztallal szemben lévő székre.

– Köszönöm.

– Hallottam hírét, hogy elromlott a kávéfőző, szóval ha gondolja kezdhetünk könnyebb, bevezető kérdésekkel, mielőtt túlságosan szakmai részletekbe mennénk – ajánlotta gálánsan, még jeges kék szemei is egészen melegnek tűntek most.

– Ez igazán nagyvonalú Öntől, de erre semmi szükség. Tudom tartani a tempót.

Nem tudtam leolvasni az arcáról, hogy örült-e a válaszomnak, de az biztos, hogy megleptem.

– Rendben, akkor ezeket átugorhatjuk. Így csak pár „személyesebb” kérdésem van az elejére, de ez már a protokoll része.

– Csak nyugodtan.

– Dolgozott-e korábban valamilyen pártpolitikai szervezetnél?

– Nem.

– Adott-e le jelentkezést más párthoz az elmúlt években?

– Nem, ez az első szakmabeli pozícióm.

– Tett-e negatív hangvételű megjegyzést a Jobbik Magyarországért Mozgalomra, ami esetleg kényszerhelyzet teremthetne a pártnál?

– Közösségi média felületeken vagy bármilyen egyéb internetes fórumon nem történt ilyen. Személyes beszélgetés során már előfordult, de ez nem teremthet kényszerhelyzetet.

Gajdos sztoikus arca továbbra sem mutatott ki érzelmet, de az egyik szemöldökét felvonta, ezzel jelezve, hogy várja a folytatást.

– Amennyiben a nővérem vagy az édesanyám szeretnék aláásni ezáltal a karrierem és beszámolnak a sajtónak erről az esetről, akkor azt minden bizonnyal meg is érdemlem.

– Hm.

Gajdos felfirkantott valamit a papírjára, majd ismét rám nézett.

– Indiszkrét lenne megkérdeznem, milyen témában jelezte a nemtetszését?

– Igen, de szívesen válaszolok. Több évvel ezelőtt nehezményeztem a gárdisták atrocitásait és a nyíltan homofób megnyilvánulásokat, amik a párthoz voltak köthetőek.

Ismét felírt valamit a papírra, de ezután lezártnak is tekintette a témát. Nem tudtam, hogy ez jó jel-e, de az izgulás helyett valóban valami túlvilági öntudat költözött belém.

– Rendben. Ez esetben áttérhetünk a szakmai kérdésekre – nyugtázta egy halovány mosollyal.

Nem éreztem úgy, hogy megnyertem volna magamnak, de hűvös, kék szemei még mindig kedvesnek tűntek.

Összességében a jogi csapdák sem bizonyultak nehéznek. Szerencsére ráéreztem, hol lehet hibázni, így ezeket elkerülve sikeresen vettem az akadályokat. Jól jött az alapszakon bemagolt médiatörvény és az ezzel kapcsolatos esettanulmányok, mert bele tudtam magam élni az elméletben felvázolt szituációs gyakorlatokba. Fel sem tűnt, mikor 25 perc múlva Dórika kopogtatott az ajtón sűrű bocsánatkérések közepette, hogy menjek át Vonához.

Bátorító mosolyt se tudtam küldeni Bálintnak, aki utánam jött be a szobába, már át is küldtem a 301-esbe. A folyosón még mindig szédelegve tettem meg a lépéseket, nem hittem el, hogy már túl is voltam a Gajdos interjún. Egyáltalán nem tűnt vészesnek, még a csalafintább jogi kérdések is korrektek voltak.

_Vajon Dórikát is ők tesztelték? Lehet rossz élménye volt vele…_

Tovább viszont nem tudtam ezen gondolkodni, mert a lábaim elvittek a 301-es iroda elé és már nem volt lehetőségem hátrálni. Ismét kopognom kellett, amire szintén érkezett válasz, de ezúttal egy sokkal fáradtabb hang válaszolt.

– Jöjjön!

Furcsa, mintha nem is Vonához tartozott volna a hang. Karcosabb és elgyötörtebb volt a tónusa. Kirának szokott ilyen lenni, amikor a végletekig kimerül az ünnepek előtti hajtás miatt. Nem ritkán van, hogy a saját karácsonyi vacsorájuk után egy hétig szinte csak alszik. Ahogy elnéztem, ez most a pártfőnökre is ráfért volna.

Hangtalanul bezártam magam mögött az ajtót és hellyel kínáltam magam vele szemben. Ugyan nem mondta, hova ülhetek, de ez tűnt logikusnak. Meg aztán a papírmunkában sem akartam megzavarni, amibe épp beletemetkezett. Türelmesen vártam, míg befejezi a jegyzetelést.

– Ne haragudjon, egy perc az egész! – mormolta az orra alatt, de továbbra sem nézett fel.

– Semmi gond. Van időm.

Neki gondolom kevésbé, de tényleg nem akartam sürgetni. Gajdosnál amúgy is gyorsan zajlottak az események. Most végre esélyem volt visszarázódni a kellemes, lassabban hömpölygő történésekbe.

Leplezetlenül figyeltem, ahogy ír. Valamiért örömömet leltem benne, ahogy a csuklója mozgását figyeltem. Az ujjai magabiztos partnerként hívták keringőre a tollat, aminek az eredménye elegáns folyószöveg lett. A tinta épp úgy engedelmeskedett mozdulatainak, ahogy a neki dolgozók egy-egy kérésére.

– Nos… elnézést a kis késedelemért…

Az utolsó pontot is a papírra kanyarította és a mai napon először, amióta átléptem az iroda küszöbét, végre felnézett. Az ostoba szívem most szerencsére nem lódult meg, hogy kegyetlen tempót diktáljon, de azzal nem tudtam álltatni magam, hogy csak Gajdos örökölt jó géneket a vezetőségből.

A mélybarna szemek még mindig iszonyatos erővel bírtak felettem. Ha nem kínálom meg magamat hellyel, amint belépek, a térdeim most bizonyára kissé megbicsaklottak volna.

– Nem volt szándékomban megváratni, Elza.

Mosolynak ugyan nem nevezném még az arckifejezését, de értékeltem, hogy igyekszik a jól látható fáradtság ellenére kedvesnek lenni.

– Eliza – javítottam ki finoman.

– Ah, igen, ne haragudjon! Valamiért Elzára emlékeztem.

– Nem a világ vége, végül is csak egy „i” betűt hagyott ki – legyintettem.

Egy halovány mosoly! Láttam ám, még ha erőtlen is volt.

– Akkor,… Eliza – hangsúlyozta ki enyhén a nevem – be kell valljam az én végzettségem nem megfelelő arra, hogy jogi szempontból értékeljem a tudását. Így a szituációs gyakorlatokra kell támaszkodnunk. Igyekszem életszerű helyzeteket felvázolni, de nem fogok finomkodni azzal, milyen súlyos körülmények adódhatnak. Ez így megfelel?

– Természetesen.

– Nagyszerű. Akkor az első feladat a következő lenne. Péntek este van, vége a munkaidőnek és maga elmegy pár barátjával egy hangulatos sörözőbe.

_Péntek este… barátok… nagyon életszerű. Ha tudná, hogy ezeket a macskámmal és egy üveg bor társaságában töltöm._

– Tegyük fel, hogy egy erősen kormányközeli média egyik újságírója felismeri Önt. Az italtól kissé felhevülve megkörnyékezi magát és indiszkrét kérdéseket tesz fel a párt politikájával, terveivel kapcsolatban. Hogyan reagál?

Pár rövid pillanatig elgondolkodtam, hogy igazán lássam magam előtt a szituációt, de nagyjából éreztem, mi jár a legkevesebb kárral.

– Igyekeznék végig nyugodtan és türelmesen viselkedni, de a válaszom határozottan az lenne, hogy ha kíváncsi a párt politikájára, akkor jöjjön el a legközelebbi sajtótájékoztatóra, ahol felteheti az esetlegesen inkrimináló kérdéseit is. Ezen kívül, inkább csak a saját kedvemért, kiemelném, hogy méltatlanul viselkedik egy újságíróhoz képest.

Vona nem jegyzetelt. Végig egyenesen a szemembe nézett, de esélyem sem volt kiolvasni a tekintetéből a benyomását. Tökéletesen rezzenéstelen maradt az arca.

A következő kérdéseknél mintha már enyhe bólintást láttam volna, de nem voltam teljesen biztos benne. Már épp kezdtem itt is belesüppedni az elméleti-etikai rutin válaszokban, de aztán jött a lehetetlen helyzet.

– Nem hivatalos személyként, de megkérdezik a véleményét egy megosztó témáról egy hasonló helyzet keretei között, mint az első kérdésnél. A különbség, hogy itt nem ittas a kérdező és ő sem hivatalos formában kérdezősködik, de megkockáztathatja, hogy a beszélgetés napvilágra kerül.

Rövid bólintással jeleztem, hogy értem a feladatot.

– Először is az lenne a kérdésem, hogy van-e olyan irányelve a pártnak, amivel személy szerint nem ért egyet?

– Igen.

– Megkérdezhetem, mi az?

– Én támogatom az azonos neműek házasságát.

Alig észrevehető, de kényes, hullaszagú csend telepedett a szobára. Ezzel biztos nem loptam magam a szívébe, de nem is érdekelt. Nem ezért voltam itt, hanem az állásért.

– Rendben. Akkor tegyük fel, hogy megkérdezik a véleményét két nő, vagy tegyük fel két férfi házasodásával kapcsolatban Magyarországon. A saját véleményét fogja elmondani vagy a párt álláspontját fogja hangsúlyozni?

Enyhe sugalmazást éreztem a kérdésben, valamiért úgy tűnt, mintha terelni próbálna, de én a legkevésbé sem akartam ennek behódolni. Nem érdekelt mi a helyes válasz, mert itt a jellememet tették próbára. Azt pedig nem fogom hagyni a politikának, hogy megváltoztassák legbelül azt, aki igazán vagyok.

– Ha valóban nem hivatalos személyként veszünk részt mindketten az eseményen, úgy a saját véleményemet fogom kifejteni.

Erősnek éreztem magam, ahogy kiejtettem a szavakat. Büszke voltam az elveimre és nem hagytam, hogy kereszt kérdéssel szégyent hozzak a Madács névre.

– Akkor is, ha ezzel megkockáztat egy kisebb botrányt?

Az íriszei most már nem voltak nyugodt, bizalmat sugárzó csokoládé színűek. Inkább vészjósló feketébe hajlottak.

– Akkor is, ha ezzel megkockáztatok egy kisebb botrányt.

Tartottam magam. Nem voltam hajlandó gerincemet törni a munkáért. Ám úgy tűnt erre nem is volt szükség.

Vona szája szegletében egy egészen meggyőző félmosoly lapult meg. Némi elismerés is megcsillant a szemeiben. Talán az egész csak egy próba volt? Létezik még olyasmi, hogy az egyenes jellemet tesztelik?

– Nagyon elkötelezett a témával kapcsolatban.

– Valóban szívügyem a kérdés.

Először vettem észre rajta tiszta érzelmet az interjú kezdete óta. Meg volt lepve. Gondolom azt hitte, hogy esetleg én is…?

– A nővérem minden külső sztereotípia ellenére a lányokat szereti – egészítettem ki a mondandómat.

Képtelen voltam értelmezni, milyen érzelemmel zárta le magában a témát, de lovaghoz méltóan higgadt és nyugodt maradt.

– Így tényleg érthető, hogy a szívén viseli az ügyet.

Semmi undor, semmi fintorgás, még csak egy alattomos megjegyzés sem. A hátralévő időben is kellemesen telt a beszélgetés, már amennyire ez formális környezetben kivitelezhető. Egyedül abból mertem következtetni, hogy Dórikának megint útban voltam, és Bálintot már terelte is be a helyemre, míg én átsiettem a 306-ba.

Ha Vona fáradt volt, akkor Balogh egy alvajáró. Abban sem voltam biztos, hogy szerencsétlen ember tisztában van-e azzal, hol van, nem azt, hogy mit csinál és én ki vagyok. A kérdéseket néha nem is értettem, olyan kásásan ejtette ki a szavakat, de azért nagyjából kisilabizáltam, mit akarhatott. Pár kérdés a médiatörvénnyel kapcsolatban, rutin kérdések a sajtó anyagok kezelésével és a kapcsolattartás protokolljainak alapjai. Semmi vészes nem volt benne, szinte unatkoztam is a végére. Balogh pedig mintha még eggyel több ősz hajszálat szerzett volna a beszélgetés végére, pedig nem is töltöttük ki a maximális időkeretet. 17 perc után már Ránerre vártam a folyosón, akit egy ideig még Vona vallatott, de némi csúszás után mindketten kiléptek.

Valamilyen abszurd módon mindketten egyből rám emelték a tekintetüket, ahogy kiléptek az ajtón. Először nem is tudtam kinek a szemeit keressem, de végül megállapodtam Ráner viharkék íriszeinél. Nem kockáztattam.

Vona állkapcsa mintha kissé megfeszült volna a reakciómra, de pár pillanat múlva már Dórikával diskurált, míg Bálint kimért léptekkel megindult felém. Nem csak az én energiáimat szívta le a nap. A máskor elemében lévő srác most zombiként lassított le előttem.

– Kávé? – néztem fel rá a legőszintébb mosolyommal.

– Kávé.

Pont nem érdekelt minket, hogy volt-e engedélyünk elhagyni az épületet. Ha Mikiéknek járt a cigiszünet, akkor nekünk, egy ilyen torútra után már csak azért is dukált egy gőzölgő csésze koffein. Habár arra nem volt idő, hogy elkocsikázzunk Lídiához, beértük a sarki Costával is.

– Ez brutális élmény volt – nyögtem ki az első koherens mondatot, miután a kávé felét már elkortyoltam.

– Ne is mondd! Gajdos kábé szétcincált.

– Mi? Gajdos?

– Aha. Nem teljesen voltam tisztába valami jogi hülyeséggel, pedig a végzettségem miatt igazán illene.

Groteszk látvány volt Bálint keserű mosolya. Annyira nem illett hozzá ez a pesszimista aura. Még kócos, karamell szőke tincsei is élettelenebbnek tűntek tőle.

– Hát, Dórika úgyis azt mondta, hogy Gajdos meggyőzhetetlen.

– Ez igaz. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy a másik kettőnél mit kapok ezek után.

– Igen…. én is.

Magamban felelevenítettem Vona megfejthetetlen érzelmi reakcióját a mondandómra, de képtelen voltam rájönni, mit gondolhat most rólam.

– Félsz? – szegezte nekem a kérdést Ráner.

– … Egy kicsit. A szüleim miatt. Anya mindig… mindig nagyon óvott az ilyen jellegű munkáktól. Azt is nehezen viselte, hogy politológiára mentem mesterszakra. Apa viszont egészen más tészta. Ő attól félt, hogy a személyiségem egy darabját fogom elveszíteni emiatt.

Talán még soha ennyire nem engedtem közel magamhoz Bálintot, amit bizonyára érzékelt, mert hősiesen viselte a számomra szükséges csend aktust utána.

– A szüleid a legjobbat szeretnék neked. Az evolúció átka.

– Csak nem a tapasztalat beszél belőled?

A kedvesen csipkelődő kérdésem valamiért sokkal erősebb hatást váltott ki, mert Bálint szemei ismét elsötétültek. Egészen borússá váltak mélykék szemei.

– Anya egyedül nevelt fel. Én csak egy oldalról tapasztaltam meg ezt a fajta gondoskodást. Az a szemétláda apám lelépett, amint megtudta, hogy felcsinálta anyámat.

Egészen ledöbbentem Ráner válaszán, de nem mertem tovább faggatózni. Féltem, hogy ha még egy mondatot mond, eltörik a kezében a csésze.

A „ _Sajnálom”_  szánakozónak tűnhetne, viccel ezt abszolút nem lehet elütni, meg egyébként is. Ha ő megtisztelt a hallgatásával, én is így fogom értékelni, hogy megnyílt.

Az utolsó pár korty, félig kihűlt kávét néma csendben, az utca beszűrődő zajának ritmusára fogyasztottuk el. Akkor sem lettünk beszédesebbek, mikor visszafelé mentünk, de még Mikinek sem tudtunk részletesen beszámolni, aki ismét kint pöfékelt az egyik önkormányzati képviselővel. Nagyon nem is bánta, mert ha jól hallottam épp egy rendkívül fontos diskurzust tartottak a legutóbbi Fradi-Vidi meccsről.

– Vajon mikor kapunk eredményt a mai szereplésünkről? – törte meg a csendet Bálint, ahogy lassan felküzdöttük magukat mind a negyvenkét lépcsőfokon, ami az irodáig vezetett.

Tanácstalanul néztem vissza rá. Őszintén nem tudtam, mikor fognak visszajelezni, de szerencsére egyikünknek sem adatott idő, hogy túlgondoljuk a történeteket.

Dórika, szokásához híven a semmiből libbent elő elő tűsarkújában. Meg kell hagyni, hogy ez a nő bizony azon kevesek közé tartozott, aki nem törte ki a bokáját ezekben az égimeszelő csodákban.

– Hát itt vagytok! Nos, az ünnepélyes ceremónia elmarad, a főnökség már nincs is bent az irodában, de pár mondatban mindegyikük összefoglalta a teljesítményeteket. Nem is akarom tovább húzni az idegeiteket. Örömmel kijelenthetem, hogy mindkettőtöket alkalmasnak találták a pozícióra, három a kettőhöz szavazat aránnyal – nyújtott át Dórika egy-egy borítékot.

Ráner alig vette át, már türelmetlenül fel is tépte a borítékot. Én azonban még nem bírtam hozzányúlni a küldeményhez. Próbáltam feldolgozni azt az információt, hogy maradhatok.

– Gratulálok mindkettőtöknek! Nagyszerű csapat leszünk.

Dórika suta mosollyal kezet fogott velünk, még egy ügyetlen hátba veregetést is kaptunk, de ez minden. Újra elhívta egy másik ügy. Kezdtem érzékelni, hogy ha Balogh nemzetközi szinten stresszlabda, akkor Dórika hasonló, csak épp lokálisan.

– Ennek a nőnek lottóznia kéne – röhögött fel Bálint, ahogy átfutotta az értékelését. – Balogh és Vona ajánlása megvan, de Gajdost sehogy sem tudtam elcsábítani.

– Pedig ha valaki el tudná csavarni a fejét, az te lennél.

Az cukkolódásom ezúttal nem talált célba, mert Ráner már türelmetlenül várta a rólam alkotott ítéletet.

Remegő ujjakkal nyitottam fel a borítékot. A tekintetem átsuhant a rövid, hivatalos köszönetnyilvánításon, amit a részvételemért kaptam, míg végül megakadt a szavazatoknál. Feketén-fehéren ott álltak az eredmények. Nem akartam hinni a szemeimnek.

 

_Balogh Tibor: megfelelő, állandó alkalmazásba ajánlom_

_Gajdos Imre: megfelelő, állandó alkalmazásba ajánlom_

_Vona Gábor: nem megfelelő, a jelentkezőt eltanácsolom_

– Ugyanaz, mint neked.

Túlságosan könnyedén jött a számra a hazugság. Valahol magamat is be akartam csapni.

– Ne bánkódj, Eliza! Szerintem még soha senki nem kapott ajánlást a szürke rókától.

Még bátorító mosolyt is küldött felém, mielőtt elvonult volna telefonálni. Ezt nem is bántam. Csak arra vágytam, hogy egyedül legyek.

Amint Ráner eltűnt a folyosó túl végén, forogni kezdett velem a világ. Matematikailag felvettek. Gajdostól, akitől lehetetlen, ajánlást kaptam. Mégis, soha nem éreztem még magam annyira elutasítva, mint most.

Vona átvert. Az egész csak színjáték volt. A finom higgadtság, az úri méltóság, ahogy a nézetkülönbségeket kezelte. Egy hülye, nyomorult előadás, amiért ő megkapja a tapsot, én pedig leforrázva állok és várom a nézők gúnyos kacagását. Ostoba voltam. Egy naiv fruska, aki remélte, hogy őszinteséggel és kiegyensúlyozott vitakultúrával még mehet valamire egy politikai színpadon.

Mardosott a düh. Minden porcikám remegett az idegtől. Nem kellettem neki. Nem kellettem annak, akire a legjobban támaszkodnom kellene majd a munkám során. Ráner kell neki. Ráner és az az ostoba félmosolya. Ráner és a tudálékos hanghordozása. Ráner… és a visszafogottsága, szilárd türelme és simulékony stílusa. Minden, ami belőlem hiányzott. Ő kellett Vonának.

Az utolsó gondolatra kettétört a kezemben szorongatott toll és be kellett harapnom a számat, hogy a harag könnycseppjei ne peregjenek le az arcomon.

_Rendben, akkor játsszunk így! Higgadt, sztoikus hozzáállást akar? Hát most kamatostul megkapja!_


End file.
